Many automobiles have steering columns which can be tilted to an adjusted position selected by the individual driver. A locking mechanism is provided to hold the steering column in the selected position. The mechanism will positively lock the steering column in the selected position.
In accordance with the present invention, the steering column assembly has a locking mechanism comprising a rack and a pawl which are engaged to lock the steering column in adjusted position. A bracket is provided to positively hold the pawl engaged with the rack. When it is desired to change the angle of the steering column, the bracket may be moved to a release position allowing the pawl to be disengaged.
One object of this invention is to provide a locking mechanism for a tilt steering column which is positive in operation.
Another object is to provide apparatus for locking the tilt steering column in adjusted position which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and can be inexpensively manufactured and assembled.